


Edenbound

by Part-Time Quintesson (Soilforged)



Series: Embertouched [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Energon
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soilforged/pseuds/Part-Time%20Quintesson
Summary: Post-Energon. A certain young Quintesson finds themselfs in an odd yet familiar place after their death.
Series: Embertouched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Edenbound

**Author's Note:**

> I've been building this AU/post-canon timeline for around 14 years, but never had anything solid or written down. Thanks to the wonderful people in a server I run (<333), I've found the motivation to start putting words on my screen and share this AU with the rest of the tiny Unicron Trilogy fandom. This AU is entirely centered around Alpha Q and the post-canon remade planets, and has a heck of a lot more worldbuilding than this little drabble can show. ;) I plan on posting more eventually. This AU is also heavily influenced by concepts from Homestuck, such as the >action text in this drabble. This piece is extremely short, but hopefully one of many more.

Immense heat, people screaming for them, a feeling of relief and release from all the pain, all the sadness. A feeling of having finally done something for once instead of being the burden.

And then darkness. Nothing at all. Silence, but a deep, strangely soothing peace.

>Open eyes.

...Bright, but strangely familiar light. It’s no longer burning hot, but rather pleasantly warm. They hear faint conversation, though the voices only sound distantly familiar… As if from a far away, forgotten past.

They notice something in one of their four hands.

>Examine lantern.

The lantern is made of a material that has the appearance of a scorched, weathered steel. But the dark metal feels icy cold. Inside the lantern is a small glowing green orb. It seems frantic as it flits about in its prison. 

Hmm… They don’t quite remember this. They remember dying, and how they died, but they don’t remember ever having a lantern with this strange little orb inside of it.

And they especially don’t remember having their original body again. No more armor made from bones and metal, purposely made grotesque as a shield.

And what is this place anyway? It looks similar to their old home, yet completely different at the same time. And it’s awash in a beautiful ember light, as if it’s always sunset. It doesn’t feel dangerous at all; it feels quite the opposite. It feels safe, comfortable, loving, though with a nagging familiarity to it all.

Maybe they should ask one of the people nearby?

>Go forth.

The first few steps are shaky as they adjust to having a proper body again, though each step feels featherlight. And with each step they feel stronger and rejuvenated. They make their way through the garden they woke up in, noticing the flora that also feels familiar yet not quite exact.

They pause at a small pond to look at their reflection, setting the lantern down to look. They look almost exactly as they were when their worlds were first destroyed, though new and with a soft glow to them. Their five eyes now carry the individual colors of their facets, minus the fifth which remains closed in the center of their forehead. They remember when their eyes were just yellow and sky blue, when they were only two rather than a full quintet. The tendrils on their head start to tangle together as the other facets wake up. They reach up and smooth them down, though they don’t stay calm for long before acting up again. It’s okay, they had to deal with this in the past. They sigh and stand up again, grabbing a small flower from the tree shading the pond, and tucking it into their hair next to one of their tendrils. They nearly forgot the lantern before moving on; they were too distracted with themselfs.

>Move along.

They try to follow the voices, but with the familiar old bickering among their facets, now internal rather than externalized, it seems like everywhere has activity, though nobody is visible.

Uck… This is definitely harder than when it was just two of them. They must try to focus… Try to pick out their facets from the outside voices… Aha! They can somewhat separate them, and they start to head towards the source of the voices, the largest building in the courtyard, golden and ember color and glittering in the sun.

They wander into the entrance, surprised that there are no guards. It is a short corridor before they arrive in a large chamber, full of the source of the voices. There are… People that look like them. Quite a few of them. They are all in high spirits, and when they see the young one, they all wave in greeting.

There is a strange figure in the center of the chamber, seeming to float with countless strands and tendrils coming from its body. It looks vaguely mechanical, and in the center of its chest is a glowing red stone.

The figure has no mouth, but its eyes light up in joy upon seeing them, and it gestures them to it. They’re hesitant to go near this strange creature, but it exudes safety and warmth, and strangely, life.

They hesitatingly step up to it, just a few feet away from it, and it embraces them, speaking in a language that is totally unfamiliar to them, yet they understand it perfectly.

>>Welcome home, child.


End file.
